gom_scpsfandomcom-20200213-history
SCP-445-GOM
Item # : SCP-445-GOM "Schoolism" Class : Keter Special Containment Procedures : SCP-445-A is to be closed to public at all costs, and are to be faked as a school under construction. No personnel is to enter SCP-445-A, but drones are to enter SCP-445-A for explorations, currently, there are approximately one hundred fifty (150) SCP-445-1 instances in SCP-445-A, and are to be observed as per the protocol. All instances of SCP-445-1 exiting SCP-445-A is to be suppressed with currently available Foundation technology, as SCP-445-1 is currently upgrading their "technology." All efforts are to be made to atleast hide SCP-445-A's information from public. Due to the constantly upgrading nature of SCP-445-A, it may cause the possibility of AK-Class Scenario, which causes every civilian into being a part of "Schoolism," if this happens, no further actions will be taken. Description : SCP-445-A is a public high school located in EXPUNGED named REDACTED. Information of SCP-445-A obtained from locals are supposedly possessing grades 7 to 12, with ██ subjects, and is a day school. And according to the history, SCP-445-A is supposedly originated from the mid-thirties, until various incidents and school attacks came against SCP-445-A and permanently closed (it is to be noted that however, that SCP-445-A is not abandoned entirely until SCP status is given), SCP-445-A has three entrances, Entrance Alpha (EA), Entrance Beta (EB), and Entrance Delta (ED). These entrances are described as follows: *'Entrance Alpha :' Located in the REDACTED area, on the second route. *'Entrance Beta :' Located in the main road on the left side, has stairs. *'Entrance Delta :' Located in the main road on the right side, has a slope which cars are supposed to drive into. These entrances also has doors and unmanned secruity booths, and nearby EB and ED has various long chairs and roofs, for students to wait at the end of school period, currently, EB and ED is sealed off and SCP-445-A is declared to public as a closed high school undergoing repair, only EA is opened and avaliable to The Foundation personnel while the route is completely sealed from public. SCP-445-A's knowledge of existence causes specific people entering SCP-445-A to be affected and become instances of SCP-445-1 and SCP-445-2 respectively, each created when specific individuals with specific school and education opinions are met, the anomalous properties of SCP-445-A will activate if; the individual is physically inside SCP-445-A and not airborne, the individual must be conscious that the place they are in is a school, and the individual must have passed primary school or possibly lower. If the individual has 50% or more positive experiences in their education, or has a completely positive opinion toward schools and possibly education, they will become an instance of SCP-445-1, SCP-445-1 instances will supposedly claim that they belong to the fictious religion of "Schoolism," and enforces it strictly. "Schoolism" is described as a religion which replace temples with schools, and monks with teachers, the main concept of Schoolism is extremely and excessively strict education, and will usually EXPUNGED, due to this, every "displicine" or "punishments" avaliable in Schoolism will be replaced with a brutal capital punishment, often using steel rulers or dividers, students, however, may easily ignore the rules of Schoolism and will become bullies. However, the exact belief of "Schoolism" is currently unknown. According to digital observation, instances of SCP-445-1 will remain in SCP-445-A and will not exit SCP-445-A in any way unless using the means of physical force, in fact, SCP-445-1 wil treat education like an religion, for example; pre-school assembly and regular assemblies as praying, classes as sermons, lunchtimes as ordination, and physical education classes as EXPUNGED. Activities will be different based from the reiglion's beliefs, and SCP-445-1 instances will indefinitely remain in SCP-445-A, even on nights, which every students will be forced to sleep on the football stadium. Instances of SCP-445-1, when taken outside of SCP-445-A however, will not cease anomalous activity or alter to their original personality. SCP-445-1 instances will become increasingly hostile by exiting SCP-445-A, and will attempt to force individuals into SCP-445-A, which causes the individual to become the part of "Schoolism," there is no way to cure the effect, neither anemsiacs nor violence has effect on SCP-445-1, SCP-445-1 will, however, murder the individual with their "weapons" often assembled from harmful school supplies such as dividers, scissors, REDACTED, cutters and EXPUNGED if the individual do not escape nor accept the "offer." On the other hand, if the individual has 50% or more negative experiences in their education, or has a completely negative opinion toward schools and possibly education, they will become an instance of SCP-445-2, SCP-445-2 instances will has their memory unaffected, however, instances of SCP-445-2 will be permanently induced with Didaskaleinophobia, and possibly Sociopathy. SCP-445-2 instances will constantly complain about their "hallucinations," usually taking the form of being chased by their classmate(s) and teachers, school accessories becoming animate and attacking the individual, or EXPUNGED, also in addition to this, SCP-445-1 instances will usually target and terminate SCP-445-2 instances by the means of weapons, and also, SCP-445-2 instances successfully killed will be served for "lunch" on lunchtime, SCP-445-2 instances however gain the ability to run faster than usual humans, however SCP-445-2 instances usually get themselves frequently lost in SCP-445-A, SCP-445-2 instances also occsionally report seeing things supposed to be not real, mostly reglious figures or fictious characters. The effect will remain even when exiting SCP-445-A, neither anemsiacs nor violence causes the effect to cease, due to the hallucinations, SCP-445-2 will believe that everything considered as "education" are "satanist," and will have a fear of school areas or even close to them. This effect will continue, becoming more severe and dangerous as time passes, with frequently and dangerously increased hallucinations, until the instance of SCP-445-2 is terminated by suicide, SCP-445-1 instances, dehydration or other general causes. When an instance of SCP-445-2 is terminated, any of the SCP-445-1 instances will manifest by an unknown mechanism, and will lift up the SCP-445-2's corpse and demanifest instantly after the "work" is finished. (Currently in progess) Category:SCP Category:Keter Category:Location Category:Building Category:Religious